Where you and I leave
by Sara-x0
Summary: Well, this is a bit of an old story, but its basically what had happend that night when the Potters died, this story is really old, so dont mind all the errors.
1. Where you and I leave

I do not own any of these Characters.

My Words; this is an old story, but for your pleasure, I know there is alot, of mistakes, i'm just lazy. right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Beginning**

It was a nice cold night that summer night, the air was fresh and the moon was high in the sky. Godric Hallow was quite and peaceful that night...

"Couldn't of asked for a beautifuler night" James said as he put his coat on the coat hook.

A small baby was crawling around on the floor. Once the man had entered the room the child had sat up. "Dada!" The baby cried. James picked the small child up in his arms and spun him around.

A young woman around her 20's walked into the room.

"Rough night Sweetie?" She asked walking over to him and kissing him on the for head.

"No bad.." He said putting the small child down in his highchair.

"Harry already ate" She said taking Harry out of the high chair. "He missed you today" She said to him.

"I bet, you know that I would really want to be at home with you guys, but there is alot going on right now" He said to her.

"I know.." She said looking at him. "But couldn't you just take one day away from it to spend with me and Harry?" She said looking at him.

"Lily" He said looking at her. "After this week I have a week free from work, and right now all I am is lucky that I get home for the Nights, you know they Have Sirius working all day.."

She had a bit of a pained experisson on her face. "I guess, we will just have to wait" She said putting Harry on the floor and she let him crawl around a little. "Its nearly his bed time" Lily said.

"Just give me a few minutes with him, after all its like you said, I haven't see you both all day" James smirked he knew that she couldn't argue with him there.

"Alright but only a few more, I don't want to have to take care of a cranky baby tomorrow"

"Well, maybe I can try to be here earlier tomorrow" He said smiling.

"That would be good because you know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

James looked at her confused for a moment. "Er. The days that are taxes are due?" He said.

"No silly" Lily said laughing "Tomorrow is our three-year anniversary"

James smirked as he picked Harry up and walked him over to his room. He placed Harry on the floor and took out one of Harry's favorite toys.

"Harry, I need to tell you something" James said playing with Harry's hair. "I'm scared Harry, really scared, but you can't tell your mother" James said pacing across the room. "There's just so much to worry about right now and now with well, you know who is at large, I Don't know if we are safe here, but I can't tell your mother that I don't want her to worry" He said.

Harry looked up at him as though he knew ever word that he was saying.

"Do you see why Harry? I can't go on living like this" James said sitting on a chair in Harry's room.

"James?" A voice said from behind the door, as it pushed up slowly. James looked up at her.

"It's time for Harry to go to bed" She said. James looked a bit relaxed as Lily walked over to the Small Child and cradled him in her arms. "Good Night Harry" James said kissing Harry on the forehead.

"I'll meet you down stairs" He said to Lily. Lily sung softly to the young child in her arms.

"Harry I love you" She said kissing him and putting him down into his bed.

Lily walked down stairs to find James sitting by the fire fiddling with a paper that was in his hand. "Lily he said" In almost a whisper.

"Yes?" She asked him sitting down near him. "It's not safe here anymore . . . " He said looking at her.

"James, You promised that when we moved here that this would be our last move!" She said getting all worked up. "James we can't keep moving Harry around, and you said that this place was safe and that we wouldn't have to leave James . . . You promised." She said getting up.

"Lily, what's more important to you? Harry's safety or staying here?" James said.

"Well maybe if you where home more we wouldn't be in the mess!"

"Why do you always have to blame this on me? Huh? Can't we have one fight where I'm not the reason for it?"

"BECAUSE JAMES POTTERS, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE CAN'T HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!"

"WHAT'S NORMAL?" he yelled at her. "THIS IS NORMAL AS FAR AS I CONSIDERED!"

"JAMES YOUR NEVER HOME ANYMORE AND THIS IS NOT THE LIFE I WANTED TO LIVE!"

"THEN LEAVE! IF THIS ISN'T THE LIFE, YOU WANT LEAVE! BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I WOULD LEAVE! But you're the person I want to live with."

"Well you didn't sound so convinced that was what you wanted a minute ago" He said kicking over a little end table.

"Calm down James" She said.

"I AM CALM!" He said pacing across the room.

"I'm going to bed" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

James sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. As James walked up to bed he heard a noise coming from the back door, a voice, of which was familiar.

"PETER?" James said there was no answer...

James could have sworn that he had heard peters voice there was a high pitch laughter and the shadow's came closer.

"Oh shit." James said running up stairs. "Lily grab Harry and Run!" Lily looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's here now! Take Harry and Go!"

"But, James what about you?" She asked concerned.

"I'll be all right just run I promise I will meet you there"

"You promise?" She said shaking.

"I promise" He said embracing her into a kiss.

"I'll get Harry." And She dashed off into Harry's room.

James on the other hand took out his wand.

"Oh and Lily" he said walking up to her.

"If I am to die. Remember I love you" James said

"James you won't die. But I love you too" she said hold his hand for a moment.

"But you know what I go to do.." James said. "Take Harry and go Leave please Lily don't put you and Harry in danger."

"James I can't. I can't leave you here I just. I can't" She said.

"Then luck your self in our room it will be all right." He said.

"Where are they" Voldemort hissed at Peter.

"I Don't know master" Peter replied flinching.

"Ah, there" Voldemort said as he heard James's foot steps make his way slowly down the stairs.

"Move out of the way potter" He said.

"There will only be one murder tonight if you just move." Voldemort said to James.

"Peter you sold me out to Voldemort you of all people" He said "S-s-orry" Peter said.

"I OUGHT TO MURDER YOU!" James screamed at peter. "I TRUSTED YOU!" James said.

"Don't make this hard" Voldemort said. "Now, move out of the way before I make you."

"No, you can't harm my Family" James said.

"Do you think that you are tough? Standing up to me Potter?" Voldemort said calmly.

"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James screamed up the stairs.

"Ahhh, so that is where they are Move now Potter before I make you" Voldemort said flexing his wand.

"Cruico!" Voldemort said.  
James screamed with pain. "LILY I LOVE YOU, and NOW GO!" "Fine not going to move . . . AVADA! --"

"NOOOOOOO!" Peter screamed. "You can't!"

"Speaking against me Peter?"

"No. No master . . . Sorry James . . . "

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand James Potters body gave one last living jolt as he fell to the ground motionlessly.

"JAMES!"

Lily screamed sobbing, she heard the noise and she knew what had happened.

"Come on Peter" Voldemort said his wand clicking at his heels as he walked up the stairs.

"Kill me spare Harry!" Lily said pleading

"Stand aside you silly girl" Voldemort said pointing his was at Harry.

"No please take me leave Harry"

"Your not making this easy, I see that you like your husband are thick headed."

Lily stood in front of Harry. "Please leave Harry" she said

"Stand Aside you Silly Girl! AVADA KEDAVRA"

Lily's body as like James gave a jolt and fell motionless to the floor.

"Now both you Mummy and Daddy stood up to me and Failed, well I guess I was wrong there is going to be more than one Murder tonight" Voldemort said.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" he pointed his wand a Harry, and as he did the green light of his wand was blocked by an invisible shield, Voldemort was blown back by the shield only forced the flee there was no other options. "HERE MY LAST I WILL BE BACK YOU FOR HARRY POTTER!" the voice echoed through the house.

**And Cut**

---------------------------------------- -  
Alright, it was a litte short, I was going to add something about James Say lily if I die marry sirius, but..you doesn't fit into this particular story..its more tagedy..

R&R if you love me.


	2. Alone again

If anyone is reading this..wow..

and thanks 33 R&R  
------------------------------------------------------------

The house was left in ruin and the small child sat on the floor eyes wide opened . . . Why did the spell not kill him like it had killed his parents? Why was he not affected by the spell? Why was he still here?

"DADA" the small bog screamed. "DADA" his voiced echoed throughout the house. "Dada" the small child cried. "Mama" He said looking over at the Motionless Lily potter that was lying on the ground, He looked around scared.

The small child crawled up into a ball and wrapped what was left of the Potters blanket around him. There was a loud sound above the house then there was a crash down below. Harry was lying in the corner with a small brunt blanket around him shaking.

"What have I done?" He said as he walked into what was left of the Potter home. "J-j-Ames?" Sirius said looking at James who was lying dead on the ground a little bit of blood trickling down the side of his head. "No" Sirius said backing away from James's dead body. "This is all I bad dream," He backed away and sat down onto the Potter couch. "What have I done" He said kept mumbling to him self.

"DADA" a voice called from upstairs.

Sirius looked around for a moment, the stairs, he thought Lily and Harry could be up the stairs. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran up stairs.

"Harry I'm coming" Sirius said.

As he walked into the room, he saw the room that was left in pieces and the small child, Harry, in the corner wrapped in a blanket.

"Harry" Sirius said comforting the young child. "Its okay, its going to be all right" He said picking the small Child up.

"Where Dada?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"Er. Daddies Down stairs' Harry" Sirius said with a bit of a twisted smile.

Sirius walked down stairs with the squirming Harry in his arms.

"DADA" Harry called at first saying James's body lying on the ground.

Sirius looked at Harry. It was two hard to explain to a two year old Child that their Father was dead and that he would never see him again.

"What wrong with Dada" Harry said.

"Er. He is. Er." Just them there was faint pop in the room and none other than Rubeus Hagrid appeared standing there.

"Hagrid. What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I'm here on Dumbledores order to get Harry" he answered.

"But I was going to take him home with me, Please let me take him" Sirius pleaded

"Sirius, Dumbledores's orders that I have to drop him off at the Dursleys the only Family he has"

"But, I'm his God father,"

"Well, yes but I'm on Dumbledores orders to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's place."

"But Hagrid can't, I take care of him?"

"Look Sirius, I would love to give him to you but I'm on Dumbledores orders to do what is best for Harry, don't you want what is best for him?"

"I guess you are right . . . And here take my motor bike. I won't be needing it" He said handing over his motor bike to Hagrid.

Sirius watched as Hagrid flew away on his motor bike. He looked down at his best friend's dead body, he had to get out of there he just had to get out of there now. He couldn't stand this anymore he had to do something anything, He walked outside the Potters house he took out his wand. "I need to do something anything" he said out loud pacing up and down the Potters drive way. He needed something, anything to put him out of his misery, Muggle drugs wouldn't kill him fast enough, and magic was to hard to cast on him self. He pointed his wand at him self.

"Say good bye to Life" just as he said that he was interrupted.

"SIRIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING" The voice called.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius said pointing his wand down.

"Oh, but I think you know why I am here, Sirius" He said in a whisper. "I'm here to get you back. For all those years of tourment, for all those years of me being your taste tester, me being the rat the one who was blamed the one who was always left out, not the smart one not the good-looking one I was nothing but you and James's flunky" Peter said breathing hard.

"What are you talking about" Sirius said looking at Peter.

"I'm talking about YOU KILLING THE POTTERS!" Peter screamed for the whole street to hear.

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS!" Sirius said pointing his wand at Peters heart.

Peter gave a jolt. "Don't hid it Black you know this is the type of Attention you need" Peter said taking out a knife and chopping off his own finger, then he took his wand out and pointed it behind him as he transformed into an Unregistered Anigmi.

Sirius sat down in the middle of the road with his head in hands.

"I would never betray my friends but I as good of killed them" He said with a tear.

"Ah, so I take that as a confession," A voice said from behind him. Sirius turned around fast he voice was shallowed from with in him.

**And Cut.**

----------------------------------------------

A cute little chapter here, (: next one will be up..erm..-gasp- right now.


	3. I killed them

Read (: its short love it.  
---------------------------------------- -

"So, you of them all Black killed Lily and James Potter? YOU had the nerve to kill your best friend?" Fugde said.

"N-N-No!" Sirius pleaded. "I would never betray my best friend, I WOULD HAVE DIED THEN I BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Well you, could of fooled me with the way you killed off peter" "No! Please! Hear me out!" Before Sirius could tell the truth he was swomed with over ten dementors.

"Take him away just.. take him away" Fugde said.

"This was a hard thing to do Sirius, you of all people to go the Dark side, I am sorry to do this to you..Off to Azkaban with him" Fudge odered the dementors.

The next day Sirius wake up he looked around. Where was he? What had just happend. He couldn't remember anything. He was in A room, not a jail cell a room, just a plain room..

"Your Trial is in an hour Mr.Black" Fugde Said.

Sirius looked up and nodded he suddenly had a pit in his stomach. He was going to Azkaban know one would ever believe him he thought.

**and cut.**

---------------------------------------- --------------------

The worlds shortest chapter..I'll edit this and add more..this story is soo old!

R&R sara.


End file.
